random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Trailer for Homeward Meap Act I: The Meapible Journey
WARNING: SPOILERS FOR HOMEWARD MEAP ACT I: THE MEAPIBLE JOURNEY AHEAD TRAILER Part 1 ??? 1: I came from a distant world. A world ruled under the heavenly aura of something we all call "cuteness". ??? 2: As you can see, I am an intergalactic traveler who fights for peace and stands for justice for the galaxy. ??? 3: With the help of my friends, I have won two significant battles. If my team and I didn't win them, then we all wouldn't have existed. ??? 1: This ??? 2: is ??? 3: my ??? 1: story ??? 2: and ??? 3: my ??? 1: name ??? 2: really ??? 3: is... : Meap! Part 2 Major Monogram: Agent M, you have been assigned to go spy on the Autotunerz. Secret cryptic messages have been sent to us by an anonymous source. We have deciphered the messages and it says that they're planning a "surprise" for us and it says that it's such a surprise, everyone will "explode with excitement". Agent M, I want you to go to the Autotunerz's secret base and find out what's happening. Agent P will also be of assistance, to see if anything goes wrong or if you'll need help. Am I clear? Perry: *salutes* : Meap! Major Monogram: ..... ---- Phineas: I just hope that they'll be alright. CCs and Cream: Don't worry yourself. Just keep your optimism up and they'll be fine. ---- Justin Bieber: OIY! GUARD DROIDS! AFTER THEM! I WANT THEM CAPTURED! (Georgian mustache): Come on, we have to hurry! Perry: *pulls out glider and takes Meap* ---- CCs and Cream: CALLING OUT RIBZ! CALLING OUT RIBZ! WE HAVE AN EMERGANCY MISSION! WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE!!! MarioPhineas76: What? What happened? Alternate Phineas: Is it RB? Is it Yumi? WHAT?! Tornadospeed: ..... ---- Justin Bieber: I'VE GOT YOU NOW! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING NOW YOU WEAKLY LITTLE ALIEN!!! (Old man mustache): (If I don't act soon, I don't know what will happen to me...) Justin Bieber: TO RAWR WITH YOU! DIE MEAP!!!!! : *is about to be punched in the face by Justin Bieber* ---- (English mustache): (Save...me.....) Part 3 ~ this plays in the background ~ IN A BARREN WASTELAND ~ shows a panoramic view of the barren United States from the top of the Bunker ~ ---- WE FIND FRIENDS Phineas: *is depressed* Perry: *cuddles with Phineas to make him feel better* ---- BECAUSE IN DIRE SITUATIONS ~ millions of guard droids are chasing people from the Bunker ~ ---- FRIENDSHIP PREVAILS ~ RIBz are seen holding hands, staring into the sun; they suddenly dive from a very high cliff; their gliders then reveal the title of the episode ~ "HOMEWARD ACT I: THE IBLE JOURNEY" Cast and Characters in Order of Appearance * Seth MacFarlene as with English mustache * Jeff Foxworthy as with Georgian mustache * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as with Old Man mustache and Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * CCs and Cream as himself * Justin Bieber as himself * various actors as Guard Droids * MarioPhineas76 as himself * Alternate Phineas as himself * Tornadospeed as himself Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Meap Category:MEAP! Category:Meap-Related Stuff Category:Meap.